Living with Erza Scarlet
by Pelthain
Summary: After the Oracion Seis affair, Jellal Fernandes was sent to prison, but what if fate had presented an alternative? Jellal is offered a chance to live his life out, free in Magnolia with all his past sins forgiven. There is just one small catch... he has to survive a lifetime of Living with Erza Scarlet
1. Prologue

_**Living with Erza Scarlet- this is a collaboration with shadowonthewall6, a most excellent author who helped me with my other fanfic. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

'Erza, you'll never guess what I just heard?'

'I'm not interested in what you've heard Laxus,' Erza responded, the red haired knight sinking her fork into the delectable strawberry cake that lay before her.

'I think you might be,' Laxus differed, taking a seat opposite her, 'when you learn who it concerns.' Erza seemed to barely hear what Laxus was saying. Her attention was solely focused on her meal. Laxus noticed her lift a piece of strawberry cake up to her mouth and a sly smile crossed his lips. He waited, quite patiently in fact, until her mouth was full before finishing his sentence, 'Jellal's got a parole hearing tomorrow.'

In any other situation, Erza would have declared it a crime against nature to think about wasting even a mere crumb of strawberry cake. However, in this case, she made an exception, and violently splattered the piece of chewed up goo in her mouth straight into Laxus' face. The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't even bat an eyelid as the dismembered cake hit its mark. He gave a chuckle.

'Table manners Erza,' he teased. The Queen of the Fairies ignored him.

'What? A parole hearing? Tomorrow?'

'Actually, it's taking place next week but I thought telling you it was tomorrow would calm your nerves a bit.' Erza's nerves were most definitely not calm. Her heart was pounding and her mind felt fuzzy. She hadn't seen Jellal since the whole Oracion Seis affair. She bit her lip as the memories rushed back to her: memories of how her friends had fought tooth and nail to keep Jellal from going to jail.

In the end, it had been her choice to let him go. It was a decision she never regretted despite what her friends argued. Now, the hope that he would be set free had entered her life. It seemed destiny enjoyed taunting her. Before Laxus could react, she reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar.

'Where!? When!?' she snapped. The guild fell silent. The only sound was a throaty chuckle from Makarov's grandson.

'A thank you wouldn't go amiss, it took a lot to get this information.' Her grip tightened.

'Laxus…'

'Fine, chill out,' he replied, forcing her hand off of him. 'I'm not sure of the exact details but maybe someone might know…if you can ask nicely.'

'Who told you?' Erza spat, her rage refusing to dissipate.

'Some friend of a guy of a girl I used to know.'

'Laxus, you know more about this that you're not telling me,' Erza growled, preparing to summon a magic blade to her hand. Sensing the woman's anger and magic power, Laxus lifted his hands into the air dramatically.

'Alright alright, you caught me. It's in Crocus, tomorrow at noon.'

'Tomorrow? But you said it was next week!'

'I lied,' Laxus replied. Erza was two seconds from slashing the disgusting smirk from his face, only for the dragon slayer to point an accusing finger towards her. 'Easy there Titania, you better play nice to me. I'm on your boyfriend's jury.'

'How did you get on the jury?'

'I got called up, how do you think?' Erza sighed.

'So he's going to be released?'

'Possibly,' Laxus concluded with a shrug.

'Then I'm going to go see him,' she announced in return.

'Yeah… I don't care.' And with a flash of sparks, he was gone.


	2. The Trial: Part 1

_**Yay two chapters posted quickly! Again, make sure to check out my collaborator shadowonthewall6. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Trial: Part 1<strong>_

'Jellal Fernandes.' As the councilman said his name, Jellal looked up. A pair of wrinkled old eyes stared back. Gran Doma was an imposing man with a long, regal, white beard. Jellal might have been scared of him if the rest of the council did not appear to be quivering like children. A petrified Org had insisted that the blue haired man keep his magic supressing handcuffs on at all times during the trial and had stationed two trembling guards beside him.

'After all,' Org had said with a sneer. 'This man was once one of the ten wizard saints.' Jellal decided not to mention that he did not exactly remember being a member of the ten wizard saints. Seeing the other members of the council just as nervous as him in the trial gave him some courage, though he was unsure why.

'You,' the head councilman began, 'have been charged with…' The words washed over Jellal; he knew what he was charged with; he'd heard it all before. Jellal wasn't happy with that fact but he had grown to accept it and now knew the list of his terrible crimes by heart. It pained him to hear them spoken back to him but, at this particular instant, his interest had waned. He was finding the grand courtroom far more interesting. He hadn't been anywhere but his small cell for five years. It hadn't exactly been the grandest of rooms but the one in which Jellal now stood seemed even to dwarf the ancient halls of Nirvana.

Looking around, he couldn't help but appreciate the way the room presented a sense of grandeur. Great arches soared above him and the floor below was so spotless it sparkled. Jellal couldn't help but notice, however, that for what the room was, it wasn't as large as it seemed. It was like the magic council was attempting to impress him. He found himself letting out a chuckle.

'Have I said something funny Mr Fernandes?' Jellal froze. Readjusting himself, he once more met the chairman's gaze.

'My apologies sir, I was… distracted.'

'You got distracted?' an old blonde haired council woman shouted from where she sat. 'Mr Fernandes if you cannot be bothered to pay attention to this hearing then we have no need to waste the council's time on this. We can dismiss you right now!'

'No, you can't,' Jellal replied simply. This silenced the woman and she resorted to folding her arms in disgrace. She knew as well as he did that once the trial had started, it went on until a verdict was reached.

'Can I continue, Belno?' Gran Doma asked. The woman did not respond.

'The list of crimes committed by Mr. Fernandes is near endless.' Doma informed the court. 'Does the defence have anything to say about this?' Jellal looked at the empty seat next to him. National protocol dictated that he should have at least had a state attorney, but Jellal's apparent past crimes had ensured that no-one in the kingdom wanted to represent him.

'It would appear that no-one you sent was willing to defend me, sir.' Jellal replied. 'However, I am happy to act as my own defence.'

'Very well. Clerk, make a note of th-' before Doma could finish speaking, the courtroom shuddered as a loud rumbling began to build up in the corridors. A few seconds later, the double doors at the back of the room exploded off of their hinges with a loud _crack_. The doors flew almost to the other side of the room, nearly knocking out several of the reporters and the other interested parties sat in the pews. They came to rest just in front of the dais below the Magic Council's seats.

As the smoke in the doorway cleared, Jellal saw a large group of people with distraught faces looking at a teenage boy in front of them, leg raised and a puzzled look on his face. Turning around, the boy looked at the red-haired girl in the group.

'What?' he said, his voice just a little too loud. 'I didn't even kick it that…' the red-haired girl's flared nostrils gave the boy all the information he needed- sit down and shut up.

'Sorry…' the boy whispered to the court, and he tiptoed his way to the nearest seat. The crowd of people followed after him. Their efforts to remain discrete were valiant but, sadly, un-successful. They radiated chaos: raw, unrefined destruction. Jellal wondered if this was what an Etherion blast looked like.

'C-' Gran Doma struggled to get his words out. 'C-can I help you?'

'No thank you, chairman,' a red haired woman responded, bowing her head respectfully. As it rose again, Jellal's gaze met a pair of familiar grey eyes. He felt his heart paused for a second, as if someone had smacked him in the chest. It was a good kind of ache though, refreshing. A smile dawned on his lips and before he could stop himself, he was whispering her name.

'Erza.'

'Mr Fernandes, if you would give your undivided attention to the court please.' Jellal snapped back around and muttered his apologies. He tried his best to obey but in the back of his mind, he knew he failed. Erza was in the room. His attention would always be divided.


	3. The Trial: Part 2

_**Hello again! Hope you enjoy reading this one as much as we did writing it. As corny as that sounds, we seriously loved writing this chapter. **_

_**As always, check out my co-writer, shadowonthewall6, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Trial Part 2<strong>_

To say that the news of Jellal's trial had spread like wildfire would not do such a rumour justice. Mirajane's involvement assured this. All of Fairy Tail assembled before the Crocus Court Hall, demanding entry to the trial. At first, a guard had tried to refuse them, but Doranbolt had ordered him to stand down. As the full might of Fairy Tail charged into the justice room, the councilman poignantly informed his men that they probably wouldn't have been able to keep them out anyway.

Natsu had been the first in the room and he entered with all the grace and dignity expected of someone raised by a dragon. He was currently sitting at the end of the row, sulking with a bored expression on his face. He had asked Lucy over a thousand times so far if they were done yet. Astonishing, really, since they had only arrived five minutes ago.

Erza could only shake her head. Some things never changed. Her gaze turned from the pink haired dragon slayer to the front. Then again, sometimes things did change. Jellal had changed. Not entirely for the better, but he had changed. Now, he had changed again into something else.

The fire in his spirit had not gone, merely faded into a gentle simmer. He had listened as the prosecution made their statements and all the while, he had not faltered. His confidence seemed to make everyone nervous. It was particularly amusing to Erza seeing the man who had taken Jellal from her faltering and stuttering like a child as he rebuked every comment the prosecutor made against him.

"And is it true that you integrated yourself within the Magic Council solely to fire the Etherion Cannon at the Tower of Heaven in order to revive your dark Master Zeref?"

"One tends to do these things when they're possessed by dark wizards, yes." Lahar cleared his throat.

"And is it true that you enslaved individuals to do your bidding in constructing the Tower of Heaven?"

"They were my friends," Jellal responded. "I didn't force them to stay and build the Tower, that was their own choice. I did my best to protect them whilst under Zeref's influence."

"You protected your friends then? All of them?" Jellal tensed. Even all the way at the back of the hall, Erza could see it. His hands trembled before clenching tightly. Erza did the same. She knew what he was thinking about. Makarov, who had been holding her hand for emotional support, let out an audible squeak as she crunched it firmly in her gauntlet. Lucy, spotting the red head's distress, looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a reassuring hug. With the blonde's support, Erza batted away the tears from her eyes and refocused on the trial.

She had to be strong. Jellal had no such support. The man was facing the weight of the court on his own. Their eyes slashed into him, cutting deeper than any sword. For a moment, he struggled to speak. His back jolted and his face twitched into a mask of sorrow. Eventually, after taking a moment to regain his composure, he spoke once more.

"My best wasn't good enough." Promptly, Jellal looked up to the council once more. "Simon was one of the friends who stayed with me. He saw that I was being controlled by Zeref and planned to foil whatever I was scheming and release me from the dark mage's clutches…and…"

"And then you killed him?" Lahar finished. Jellal nodded. It appeared easier than speaking.

"Then you admit that you murdered him, that you killed an innocent person whilst building this tower of yours?" Again, Jellal said nothing. He just stood there, silent and still as stone. Lucy squeaked as Erza's hug tightened.

"Mr Fernandes, the prosecution has asked you a question," Doma spoke. "How do you plead?"

"How do I plead?" Jellal whispered, casting his gaze down to the floor. He considered this, studying the pattern as if it held the answer. He turned, as if he was trying to look somewhere, anywhere that wasn't at the council. His eyes found her. Lucy and Makarov escaped their respective death grips as her whole body went limp. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but the message had already been received. As Jellal turned back to the council, Erza saw that the fire had returned to his eyes. She smirked. Natsu would be proud.

"How do I plead?" Jellal repeated, louder. "Well, I could plead guilty. That would bring a swift end to this whole affair and leave you all quite pleased with yourselves. I could plead not guilty, say that my infiltration of the council, firing the etherion, Simon's death; all were the fault of Zeref. When all is said and done, however, does it really matter how I plead? Each of you has already reached a verdict in your mind. Everyone in here," he gestured to the rest of the court. Erza smiled. Ever the showman, "already had an opinion of me before they entered. Nothing I can say will change their minds or yours." He paused. It was a short pause, as if he were feigning defeat before plunging into his final comments.

"It doesn't matter how I plead. Everything you said is true. I created Seigrain and infiltrated your ranks, I maliciously conspired to fire the Etherion and utilise its power to awaken Zeref, even if I don't remember doing it. Most regrettably of all, I did kill one of my oldest friends and abandon all the others. However…" He paused once more. Erza smirked. He had them. Jellal might not have known it, but he had the entire courtroom eating out of the palm of his hand. He moved forwards, no longer ashamed, and rested both of his hands on the table before him. He stared Gran Doma straight in the eye and continued.

"As much as any of you might hate me, you know that I have already paid penance for my crimes. You know that you can't put me back in jail. In the law of this land, there are two reasons that one might be imprisoned. The first is as a punishment for past sins, of which I must ask the council, is being weak a punishable offense? Perhaps the mighty Gran Doma, with all his years of experience and magic power could resist Zeref, for a time. However, when Zeref's spirit ensnared me, I was just a child; a weak and fragile slave who wanted to help the people I loved. Would you really punish me for that?"

The council said nothing. What could they say? Jellal had them dangling over a pit of vipers right now. One false move and the backlash from the public would be catastrophic. Erza could see it on Jellal's face now. He knew he had them. He knew it and he was revelling in it.

"The second is to isolate me from the public to ensure their safety. I can assure you, there are people even in this very court room who are more than capable of keeping me in line." He gestured behind him. All heads turned to Fairy Tail. Natsu was currently picking his nose…with his foot. Jellal flinched and turned back, mostly undeterred. "The decision then, gentlemen, ladies, is yours…but in answer to your question, how do I plead?" The elderly man leaned forwards, eagerly awaiting the answer this young man had taken so long to give. Jellal slammed his hand onto the table with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"NOT. GUILTY." The announcement left the court in silence for all of two seconds. Then, an explosion of whispers rippled through the rows. No-one seemed certain what to think. Erza held back the urge to leap up screaming and cheering. Some Most of Fairy Tail were not so reserved with their opinions.

"YEAH! WOO! IN YOUR FACE!" Natsu shouted, punching the air with his flying blue cat in tow.

"AYE SIR!"

"Silence in the court!" Gran Doma bellowed, his voice shattering all conversation. Lucy quickly planted her hand over Natsu's mouth, much to the dragon slayer's annoyance. The courtroom soon fell completely silent. Gran Doma let out a soft sigh and reclined in his seat, massaging the bridge of his nose. "If that is all both parties wish to say, the council shall now convene and reach a verdict."

One by one, the magic council stood up and made their way to the anteroom, whilst Jellal was escorted by two guards to another side room. As the door opened, he cast a glance back at Erza. He smiled at her, the same victorious smirk he had worn when finishing his speech. Erza returned the smile. This did not go un-noticed by Mira, who hid a chuckle behind her hand.

"Looks like we've got nothing to worry about," she said in her usual sweet tone. Erza nodded, her eyes still trained on Jellal's disappearing back.

"Looks like," she agreed. In the back of her mind, however, she wasn't so sure. This was the Grand Magic council. They had always had a trick or two up their sleeves.

"Don't get her hopes up too much," Makarov announced, planting a reassuring hand on the scarlet haired mage's knee. "We all know that it's not going to be that easy. Do you think the council are going to let him off after a show like that?"

"What are you talking about gramps?" Natsu asked, his voice somehow reaching from behind Lucy's desperate fingers. "That was awesome!"

"Awesome, maybe. But embarrassing for the council? Almost certainly," Makarov pointed out. "They looked like fools out there because of him. He made it seem like they didn't know their own rules, called them out on their close-minded, judgemental dispositions. If you think they're going to let that slide, then you clearly haven't been watching this trial very closely." To be fair, Natsu had not been watching closely.

Erza had, and Makarov made a good point. The council were not the forgiving sort, Jellal wouldn't just escape from this scot-free. He had added the crime of embarrassing them to his list of offenses. Titania closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't worry about that right now. Jellal's future was in the hands of fate. She only hoped it was kind.

The break between the trial and the council's judgement was a long one. It had been agonisingly slow. Even Natsu and Gray had gotten bored of bickering after a while and now, they were just half-heartedly shoving each other, like drowsy infants arguing over a sweet. Even their insults had lost all of their poignancy.

"Is it time yet snow-face?"

"Not yet hot-head."

Erza was disappointed to say the least. She didn't spare too many thoughts towards them though. Jellal was her focus and he was haunting her mind, just like he had since she had left. Questions were running through her head. What was going to happen now? When were they going to announce their decision? Why were they taking so long? One question in particular made a repeat visit and every time it appeared, Erza had attempted to snuff it out like a candle in a dark room. The question continued to burn inside her head though.

Could she have changed this? If she had stayed, if she hadn't run away and found Fairy Tail, hadn't made new friends, a new family, would she have been able to stop this? She had known something was wrong with Jellal but she never understood what. What would have happened if she had tried to? Would she have uncovered Zeref's mind control? Could she have stopped it? Could she have saved Jellal from this, from all of the pain he had inflicted on others throughout the years, the pain he had inflicted on himself? The question gave her pause for thought. She almost forgot where she was and what she was waiting for several times. Almost.

"The council have reached a decision," Lahar announced as the council filed in. Erza sat bolt upright, hitting Lucy straight in the face as she did so. The blonde was forced to silently recover from the whiplash as Erza sprang forwards, looking expectantly towards the door through which Jellal had vanished. Sure enough, the blue haired mage was led in once again and was forced to stand before the council.

"Jellal Fernandes." At his name, Jellal looked upward. Gran Doma did not shy away from his gaze. "You have been found guilty of all charges." Erza's heart stopped. It was as if her whole world had shattered. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something but Makarov refused to let go of her hand. If she squeezed any tighter, he probably wouldn't have one left. She considered it. The court exploded once more, this time in a more vocal manner. Doma silenced them with a simple slam of his staff.

"Your punishment will be for life." Erza wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't being executed at least but what was going to happen? What was the punishment? WHY WAS MAKAROV NOT LETTING GO OF HER GOD DAMN HAND!? Jellal nodded. This action enraged her even more. As much as Erza loved order and rules, right was right and wrong was wrong and this? This was wrong.

"I will warn you Mr Fernandes, even a single step out of line shall result in us revoking that right from you, swiftly and permanently. You shall spend your life how you wish within the confines of the Kingdom of Fiore…however, you shall remain under constant guard. You will remain in prison until we may discover a mage powerful enough to ensure that one such as you does not breach the terms of this contract, one wilful enough to-"

"I volunteer!" Erza blinked. When had she stood up? Everyone was looking at her now. Gran Doma and Jellal exchanged a confused glance. Makarov was desperately trying to pull her back down into the seat but he had succeeded only in hanging limply in the grip of her left hand. The court-room was once more exploded into whispers. Gran Doma raised one of his withered eyebrows in amusement.

"Miss Scarlet?" Erza recomposed herself instantly. She cleared her throat, straightened her hair with a flick of her left hand (Makarov went flying) and looked to the council once more.

"I volunteer to be his guard," she repeated. The council looked to one another. She glared at them. Gran Doma knew that look well. The Fairy Queen was daring them to deny her. Only a fool would…

"Sit down Miss Scarlet, the council are deliberating," Lahar said. Erza turned her glare on him next. He whimpered.

"With all due respect Lahar I will not sit down," she replied firmly. "The council requested a guard. I will be that guard." The council were looking to one another again. The word 'unorthodox' seemed to be flittering between their lips. Lahar steadied himself before speaking once more.

"Gran Doma sir, I must interject. Miss Scarlet here is an old friend of the defendant. I am unsure whether she would be best suited to-"

"I WILL be Jellal's guard," Erza repeated, her hand reached through the air and magic bloomed from it sparking a sword into creation. She levelled it at her charge. "And if he takes one step out of line, I will kill him myself." Strangely, Jellal was smiling.

"I'm okay with that."

"It doesn't matter whether YOU'RE…" Lahar began but Gran Doma interrupted him.

"Lahar, stand down." He did, but not without small whisperings of complaint. "The reputation of Titania Erza precedes her," Gran Doma continued. "There will be few people in the world willing to spend every waking hour with such a man as this and as a certified S-class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, I see no reason why we should refuse a request from the perfect candidate for this terrible task." Erza was sure she saw some of the council passing money to each other behind their backs as the decision was reached. Some even smiled.

"Very well Titania Erza, step forward and receive your burden." Her burden appeared happy to see her. He couldn't hide the smile even though he was looking to the floor in apparent defeat. "You shall ensure that the accused shall commit no crimes that breach the law of the Magic Council, ensure he remains within the boundary of the kingdom of Fiore and that if any sign of relapse comes to your attention, you shall do whatever necessary to correct his behaviour." Erza's blade gleamed in the light of the courtroom. "Do you accept the terms?"

"Yes sir," Erza replied, kneeling on the floor before the council. From behind her, Erza heard Fairy Tail cheering and whooping like monkeys. When she cast a look back, however, all partying seemed to magically subside. Erza looked to Jellal and he looked to her. An unspoken agreement passed between the two.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the will of this council, I hereby entrust Jellal Fernandes into your care. Mr Fernandes, you have an hour to collect your affects from storage. From this day on, you will be Living with Erza Scarlet."

* * *

><p><em>OMG! THEY SAID IT!<em>


End file.
